


I Put a Spell on You

by Starofwinter



Series: Magical Noir [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Noir, Jaing is a vampire, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: It’s all a part of their game.  They raise the stakes as high as they can go, and call each other’s bluffs, and write IOUs that pile up over the course of years until they own everything but each other’s souls.





	I Put a Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

> This AU brought to you by late night chats with [variative](www.archiveofourown.org/users/variative) and [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TrSMaOZm3Y)

“I thought it was you, little brother.  I could smell the magic on you when you walked in,” a low voice purrs in Anomaly’s ear, and he smirks.  Oh, he knows that voice.

“Jaing, gorgeous, pull up a seat,” he says, flicking cards through his fingers, his voice carrying the cadence he always uses when he’s dealing, whether it’s tarot or poker or something more esoteric, “Pick a card, any card, I’ll tell you your fortune.”  

“I already know my future, and yours.”  Jaing’s smirk is wicked as he leans across the table, his eyes on Anomaly’s, hypnotizing and dark like the whiskey in the magician’s glass. 

Anomaly takes a sip of his drink, catching the ice in his mouth.  He runs it over his lips, watching Jaing as the vampire watches droplets of water drip down to the open collar of his shirt, running down bared skin.  He leans forward, catching Jaing’s lips with his own across the table, his lips cooled, but still scorching hot against the icy skin that meets his own.  

When he pulls away, he winks, holding up the watch he’d slipped from Jaing’s inner pocket.  “If you want it, come and get it.”  With that, all the cards are off the table, and Anomaly is vanishing into the crowd, only the lasting impression of a smirk left behind.  

So this is the game Anomaly wants to play?  Jaing smirks and follows the scent of magic, warm and sparkling as the sun he barely remembers.  He catches tantalizing glimpses - a flash of silver hair, odd eyes peering from beneath the brim of a fedora, warm fingers brushing his waist beneath his shirt and vanishing again just as he realizes his wallet is gone.  

It’s all a part of their game.  They raise the stakes as high as they can go, and call each other’s bluffs, and write IOUs that pile up over the course of years until they own everything but each other’s souls.  Jaing doesn’t know if he has one to gamble with anymore, and Anomaly swears up and down that he lost his in a poker game with the devil himself.  

When he catches up to Anomaly, Jaing presses against his back, crowding him up against the wall, shielding him from view as he scrapes sharp fangs along the pulse in his throat, beating double-time already.  Anomaly purrs a laugh that’s far too smug for someone who’s one bite away from death, and he tilts his head, the look in his eyes as they catch Jaing’s in the black mirrored panel just as hungry as he feels.  Jaing doesn’t bite down, just nips him, enough to leave twin stinging lines that make Anomaly’s pupils blow wide.  Jaing kisses him and lets him go.

The gold line Jaing wrapped around his wrist, one he can’t magic himself out of, will pull him back before too long, wrapping itself around Anomaly’s beautiful body like a snare.  Jaing loves to worship him when he’s bound tight, and he knows Anomaly loves it just as much.  They’re addicted to each other, whether it’s magic or fate or sheer hunger that draws them close, that doesn’t matter as much as the way they feel when they’re sharing space and touch and blood.  They belong each other, body and blood and whatever soul either of them might have.  

When Anomaly finally presses up against him, warm skin like fire against Jaing, he bares his throat willingly, offering himself like a sacrifice.  Jaing doesn’t realize it’s a ploy until warm fingers are in his pocket, pulling free a pair of handcuffs that gleam in the low light.  Anomaly kisses him as a distraction as he closes them around his wrists, then kisses him again in apology as Jaing hisses at the burn of silver.  It’s all part of the game, raising stakes and bluffs.

Jaing strips him down, not bothering to be gentle anymore - as if he ever really was - while he leaves kisses over every inch of skin bared, letting the golden rope tighten around Anomaly until he’s  _ still _ , the magician’s breath hitching any time sharp fangs scrape over soft, vulnerable skin.  “Winner takes all, right?” Jaing whispers against his belly before dipping lower, biting down lightly over the hollow of Anomaly’s hip, just to hear him moan.

When his fangs finally pierce skin, the soft, tender inside of one trembling thigh, Anomaly gasps and arches under him, the bonds tightening to hold him utterly still.  He tastes like sunlight, bright and warm and golden.  Magic sparks through Jaing, and he groans, closing his eyes in pleasure as the hunger in his belly is finally sated.  Anomaly is sweeter than anyone else he’s ever found, and he’d give anything to keep him close.  That’s not the game they play though, and he knows he’ll have to let him go soon enough.  Until then, they’ll keep toying with each other, keep raising the stakes, and finding new games to play.


End file.
